


Puzzle Lock (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he continually manages to get them through impossible situations never fails to UNFURIATE Teldryn Sero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Lock (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

“On three… one…two..” Chac reached up and grabbed a stone lever, his companion not a few paces away with his hand on the other. “three!”

The two elves stood back and admired how the puzzle lock came undone before their very eyes, intricate wires of copper and bronze unhinging and hooking until the door came to a stuttering drop. It made both of their hearts beat with excitement, and Chac pumped his fist into the air.

“A HA! I got it, oh you rotten bastard!” as he cheered, Teldryn looked at him with incredible loathing.

“Gloat all you want, Bosmer, I’ve still got a few on you.” Almost 20 minutes of trying every gods damned combination has come to an end. Teldryn thought it was impossible, that they could never possibly go any farther..but the damn wood elf was persistant.

“Yeah, okay. I’m not saying I’m superior or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chac crossed his arms and stood on one hip, giving him that shit-eating grin that proved he was right.

“How do you manage to get it every single time?” Just when Teldryn thought all was lost, the elf would crack the code somehow. Always. Never failing once. It was enraging, in a way.

“Because I’m a genius, clearly.” Chac waltzed through the open door and was happy to see the sly Dunmer follow him, progressing further.

“Keep telling yourself that, you’re just incredibly lucky.” So far Teldryn’s experienced more in the month he’d spent in the Bosmer’s company than he had in 10 years. All because of his damn luck.

Before them lie a hallway, scattered in bones, urns piled high with gold and jewelry. The Draugr where far too dry and stiff to be of harm, and Chac swoops in on the jars with open arms.

“Look at that, exactly where the book says. See? Can you imagine how much all of this comes out to?” Chac ran his gloved fingers through ancient gold coins, untouched for a thousand years. The tinkle it made was a sound Teldryn grew to like, and hear often.

“Thousands, maybe more? As much as we can carry out.” Teldryn couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face, the jackpot before him was luscious. He watched as Chac leaned over to pull a shield into his muscled arms, wild Bosmer hair falling about his shoulders like snakes.

“This is far too heavy, I need to prioritize the weight.” Chac tossed it, and began his usual quest of picking through loot. Teldryn watched him at first, severe red eyes curious to the flexing shape of Chac’s arms when he lifted heavy bricks of gold.

“Well, aren’t you going to pick your share?” Chac asks, all at once noticing Teldryn brooding on something.

“Blast it, can’t you let me think for a moment?” Teldryn piped up, hurriedly leaning over and picking up a jeweled amulet. Chac smirked and twisted his hip, putting a casual hand against it.

“I wasn’t saying anything…?” Chac snorts, and shakes his head at the miffed Dunmer. Maybe he was still angry about losing their bet..again. Stubborn as a dark elf could be, it might be a while before his ego heals. He watched briefly as Teldryn began rummaging through the wealth, a squint in his eyes.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Teldryn, but Chac briefly got miffed at the way he was behaving lately. Curt, and easily distracted. It was a buzzkill of a moment before he decided it was better off not dwelling on it. Getting back to his gathering, it’ll be a few before they’ll say anything to each other again.


End file.
